Namesake
by Starrylyra47
Summary: Each of the Weasley's and Potter's named their children for a specific reason. Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly II, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily.
1. Victoire

Welcome. This series is about each of the Weasley's/Potter's names that they have chosen for their children. Some are obvious; some are not. I hope you enjoy each one. I'll try to upload one chapter every week so that is done by Christmas of 2018, but no promises. Without furter adieu, Victoire

VICTOIRE

Fleur Weasley floated gracefully out of Shell Cottage, toward her garden, her long, pale spring-green, dress blowing in the breeze behind her. She smiled. Today was a perfect day. The sun shone brightly and felt warm against her skin; a rarity in the spring for England. The sea air was smelled delightful. She was nine months pregnant, due any day with her first child and despite Bill's constant fretting, she loved to keep moving. In fact she had been moving ever since 3:30 that morning. That was six hours ago. The baby was restless and continued to kick throughout the night. It also didn't help that as perfect day as it was weather-wise, today was a day of sorrow. It was May 2nd, and the second anniversary of Voldermort's defeat and death by Harry Potter. Even though England was finally at peace, she and her family had lost so many friends during the deadly conflict. She rubbed her stomach, "You are so fortunate, mi chere," she thought as she sat down on her garden bench, "I would do anything to have been spared loosing so many friends from this terrible war." She felt the baby kick in agreement.

Bang! Fleur spun around expecting to see her brother-in-law Charlie, home from Romania on a two-week vacation. He promised he'd be home in time to see his first nephew or niece be born. After all, she and Bill were planning on telling him that they wanted him to be the child's godfather. But it wasn't Charlie. He was tall, lanky, with wild red hair as all Weasley had, and what normally were sparkling eyes were dulled down. His eyes were red, his face was tired, and his expression in his face was that of a man who was tired of pain.

"George," she said, quite startled but not surprised considering the day, "It's so nice to see you. Come sit with me."

George looked at her with startled eyes as if he couldn't believe that he was seeing her correctly and then, like an Inferi, walked over and collapsed beside the Veela. "Fleur, I'm sorry for startling you. I just needed to get away."

Fleur smiled gently and clasped his right hand is a soft squeeze, "That's fine, George. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

George nodded as if in a trance and looked away, than back at her. "I broke up with Angelina Johnson." he finally said mutely and jumping right into what was bothering him, "She only wanted to be with me because I look like her first love. I don't want her pity," he spat hollowly.

"That's not true," Fleur protested gently, giving him yet again another tiny squeeze. Her right hand was at her side, gripping her waist where she suffered from a quick cramp. Nothing major.

"Oh really," he scoffed, "Fred's dead and she loves him still. Might as well date his twin. Who cares if it's not him, he still looks like him!"

"Angelina is not like that and you know it," Fleur replied patiently, and almost hissed as she breathed through another Braxton-Higgs cramp. She knew that was all it was as a Healer from St. Mungo's had informed her that her body would go through this to prep for the delivery. She wasn't due for another three weeks.

"Oh really," he turned, his angry eyes flaring, "I don't know why else she would want to hang around? Certainly never did when we were at Hogwarts other than Quidditch practice! No one understands," he exclaimed getting up and turning on her, "You never lost your best friend! I miss Fred. EVERY DAY. I can't stand it! I feel like a part of me wants to die because of my grief. I hate pity. I hate feeling miserable. Sometimes, I feel like I even hate me!" he raged. Fleur watched him with her heart sad for the young man. He was right of course; she had not lost Gabrielle in the Battle of Hogwarts and she never had a twin. She could imagine what pain he was going through. But she did know what it was like to blame oneself.

"Do you remember the night we smuggled Harry out of his wretched family's house?" Fleur asked patiently. "Bill and I rode Threstals to our safe house. Have you ever wondered how I can see Threstals?" she asked. George shook his head. She knew he hadn't even considered it. The first death he had ever witnessed had been his own twin's. During the seven Harrys adventure, he had been too busy fighting his own Dementors and Death Eaters to worry about the others, especially after having his ear cursed off to have seen Mad-Eye bravely perish.

"When I was seven," she began calmly and started counting the cramps, "I was in hiding with my family. Voldemort was almost at his peak of power. Mum and Dad sent me to my Aunt Celine's house. She was a Professor of Charms at Beauxbatons and they thought she was the safest bet for me. She lived in Calais, very close to the school. As close as Hogsmeade is to Hogwarts. They thought I'd be safe there. They were wrong," she rasped. "Two death eaters came in destroyed the house. They wanted to prove their superb upbringing of purity. My mum and aunt were half Veela; an abomination in their opinion. Before they arrived, Celine hid me in the root cellar. When the house collapsed, she tried to disapparate to join me but during her dissaparation she was killed by a piece of wood that followed her and stabbed her. She died right in front of me." Now the pain in her side was almost unbearable, but she knew she needed to continue.

"Like that house-elf; Dobby," George whispered quietly.

"Indeed. I took his death very hard even though I never even met him. When I was trying to save Gabrielle during the Tri-wizard tournament, I froze because I saw Gabrielle in danger. It was just like watching Celine die in front of me. That moment of fear, cost me to complete the task because I was attacked by Grindylows." Fleur sighed deeply during a long cramp and continued, "I entered the Twiwizard Tournament to bring honor to my family and to make amends. I hoped if I did win, it would make up for my failure years ago."

"You can't think you were at fault for your aunt dying," George said, taking her hand.

"And neither can you for Fred," Fleur declared. George looked shocked. "Fred is dead." She agreed bluntly and continued, "He died trying to protect you all. You dishonor him if you are going to grieve forever. Fred would want you to move on. If it were you who were dead and Fred beside me, he would be going through the same turmoil and reach the same conclusion. You can't be blind to the living," she pressed on, ignoring the cramp in her side that she know realized was more than a false contraction, "If you are, Angelina deserves better."

"She does…" he trailed he said angrily, "She never loved me…if she was interested, she would have gone to Yule Ball with me."

"She wanted to go with you!" she yelled, covering her pain with rage, "You never asked her. Fred did to irritate you. She chose Fred to make you jealous," seeing his disbelieving face she continued, "I saw her bored during the last dance. You had already left. She was furious that you hadn't even said hello. She told me while blowing off stream."

"Oh," George whispered. He sat down. Now he felt bad. Here all this time, Angelina did love him. He wasn't the re-bound guy at all. He wasn't his brother's ghost. He was his own person. He looked over to Fleur and saw pain written on her face. Not just the pain from telling her story, but…he placed his over hers and gave her a tight squeeze. She squeezed back with such fervor, he was surprised that his fingers didn't break. He looked down at the bench and saw that it was wet and the pool of liquid was getting bigger and bigger. "Fleur…" he asked tentively.

"Bloody hell," she hissed, "Help me up, George, "she begged as she panted, "Bill…get Bill!"

George sprang up and grabbed her up in his arms and sprinted up to the house. Apparation during pregnancy was defiantly unsafe as was traveling by Portkey. They would have to use Floo Powder, which was safe, but many witches preferred using other modes of transportation such as Threstals or flying brooms.

Bill was at work, he knew that. But he needed to get word. Using an owl would be too slow, especially with the fact that Fleur looked absolutely ready to begin labor. "I'll have to send a Patronus," he thought. He hadn't even tried to summon one since after Fred's death. He set her down as soon as he got to the fireplace. He closed his eyes are conjured up a happy memory and focused. "Expecto Patronum," he bellowed. A silvery wisp burst forth. "Bill, meet us at St. Mungos…NOW! It's Fleur! " he exclaimed and the form took shape and flew out the window.

"A phoenix," Fleur breathed, "very fitting,"

George hadn't even noticed. He was too concerned about getting Fleur to the hospital. He grabbed the cauldron that held the floo powder and she took a handful as did he and stepped into the fireplace. "St. Mungos" they both cried and disappeared engulfed in the green flames.

Bill was at Gringotts filling out some paperwork for his latest customer after he dropped off a deposit. It was a busy day. He was no longer a curse-breaker, rather he was now a financial consultant for Muggle-born witches and wizards. Shortly after the defeat of Voldermort, Harry created a fund that would help incoming Hogwarts students who were not able to afford their supplies get everything they would possibly need for Hogwarts. No one knew that Harry was the anonymous donor but it was only available to students were Muggle-born or well-known in the Wizarding community for having financial difficulty. That day, Harry had deposited 5000 Galleons into the account. Bill smiled. The incoming class of Hogwarts students would defiantly be prepared.

Just then he saw a silvery glow. He looked up. A silver, shimmering bird flapped in front of him. "Bill," it said, "Meet us at St. Mungos…NOW! It's Fleur!" and the bird disappeared. Bill grabbed his coat, locked the papers in his drawer and disapparated in a matter of seconds. He looked up and was in front of the magical hospital. He rushed in and almost ran into his brother.

"George!"

"Bill!"

"That was you who sent the Patronus?"

"Yeah," he panted, "Go, Fleur is already in. She's in Labor and Delivery. Go!"

Bill ran quicker than George blinked. Being attacked by a were-wolf did have its advantages. George pulled out his wand and summoned his patronus again. Sure enough, a Pheonix burst forth. "Send word to the Hallow," he breathed, "Fleur is in labor and Bill is with her. Meet us at St. Mungos." And with that, the phoenix soared out the window.

He sat down and stared at his wand. For the first time in three years George felt at peace. It was strange; that it would happen at a hospital which was anything but. He took a deep breath and thought about what Fleur had said. He couldn't be blind to the living. He would forever miss Fred and cherish the twenty years they had together but he had many more years. Fred was dead. But Angelina, the girl he loved, was alive. She was kind and she always supported him and was the girl he loved. And he needed to tell her. George looked around and found a bit of parchment and a quill. He dipped the quill into the inkjar. He wrote at the top, "Dearest Angelina," he began.

A few hours later, George was met by his entire family in the waiting room. Dad, Mum, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all there. Almost everyone had skived off work. Everyone was smiling and waiting for the news. Molly had brought a small trunk that George was sure had every single clothing item that he and his siblings had shared. They were not disappointed. Bill was walking toward them.

He looked around for a moment, "It's a girl,"

George whooped with joy and sent pink firecrackers in the air with his wand. His were joined by Percy and Ron as well. Mum was crying with happiness and Dad looked stunned. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were grinning like they just won 1000 Galleons. Charlie walked over and shook his hand. Bill just looked relieved.

"George," Bill gasped as everyone finished hugging him, "Fleur wants to see you."

George looked puzzled, but walked with Bill back to her room. Fleur looked ethereal; her silvery-blond hair lay around her shoulders like an angel. She was wearing white gown and was holding a pink bundle. She was staring at the bundle and looked up at George, "Want to meet your niece?"

He nodded and walked over to her and gazed upon her. She had very light red hair, chubby cheeks and deep blue eyes. She blinked at him and gurgled. "She looks a lot like you," he commented to Fleur, "but she has your hair," he informed Bill. "A true Weasley"

"George," Fleur began, "Bill and I were hoping that you would be her godfather,"

George's eyes widened, "Me? Why not Charlie? He was your best man."

Fleur smiled gently, "We did consider Charlie, but in truth, you have certain qualities we want her to have. You make us all laugh. You are smart, kind, and determined. You have also fought, struggled, and survived. You uphold truth, integrity, and honor. Most of all, you're a survivor." Fleur paused, "Do you accept?"

George looked down at the squirming bundle that was his niece, "On one condition," he finally said

"What," Bill asked warily.

"I want to know her name," George rasped outstretching his arms and Fleur placing his goddaughter in them.

"Her name," Fleur said quietly, "is Victoire Celine Winifred Weasley"

George's eyes watered at hearing his beautiful goddaughter sharing part of the name of his twin. "You have a quite a name sweetie," he finally choked. "I hope that you are worthy to live up to it." The baby smiled back at him as if assuring him she was up to the challenge. He leaned over and gave her a gently kiss on her head.

"Shall we introduce her to her family? I expect Mum is ready to blast the door down," Bill joked.

George looked down at his goddaughter. "Let's do it."


	2. Dominique

Next up: Dominique. I want to apologize for this one being so late. While, this one was the easiest to write in terms of plot, it also the most difficult and most emotional, which is why it took me almost a year to update the story. I remember 9/11 very well (I was nine when it happened) and after talking to a friend of mine in Essex, England, I decided to write about what it was like for our Friends across the pond during this event. I wanted to make sure that what I wrote was accurate to the best of my knowledge as to how both the USA and England responded to the tragedy. To anyone who has lost a family member or friend during the terrorist attacks, please accept my heartfelt sympathy. This chapter is in memory of those 3,978 souls lost that horrific day in September.

"Mama," came a little girls voice from the other room, "I'm hungwey." Fleur glided into the room where a small girl was sitting. She was two years old was playing with a toy wand from her Uncle George. Every time she hit an object with it, non-flammable sparks would fly. It was her daughter's favorite toy much to the displeasure of Harry Potter, who had purchased her a hovering broomstick. Victoire must have inherited her mother's fear of flying by brooms because she yet to try it out.

"Here you are darling," Fleur replied as she brought over a snack of apples with peanut butter. Her daughter greedily snatched a piece and began to eat happily. Fleur turned and pointed her wand at the kitchen sink, "Scourgify" and the dishes began to clean themselves of that afternoon's lunch of bangers and mash. She looked out the window at the beautiful September day outside. It was unusually warm, but the morning fog left it sticky as well. It did not help that Fleur was 9 months pregnant and due any day. She was actually four days late. She placed her hand on her stomach as she looked out the window to see her husband, Bill with his younger brother, Charlie, stacking wood to be used during the upcoming winter. Normally, Bill would be at work, however with his wife's upcoming delivery, he had decided to take the week off. Charlie had been visiting again as he was eager to see a new niece or nephew born. Or at least that was the excuse he gave. In reality, he wanted to be around to see George propose to Angelina that coming Saturday. She bit her lip in worry. She had hoped she would not be at St. Mungos at that time. She would love to be there to see the aftermath of the proposal and not in labor at that time.

"Hurry up," she cooed to her belly, "Don't you want to meet your family?". She felt a sharp kick of indignation by her baby.

She looked at the clock that hung over the mantle in the kitchen. Unlike her mother in law's clock which told the status of every member in the family, hers was more modern and simply would point to the mood of the world at the particular time. Currently, it was pointed at the word "Zero Threat". Other words include "Low Threat", "Moderate Threat", "High Alert", "Danger", "Severe: Unexplained Activity", "Emergency", as well as "Witch Hunts", "Exposures" and "Obliviations". Ever since Percy had brought it back from the United States after traveling abroad last year, it had always remained on "Zero Threat". Apparently, these clocks were very popular overseas and were used by their Ministry which was called MACUSA. She hoped the dial would never move.

"I have feeling you are going to be Quidditch player," she mused as the baby continued its physical assault on her stomach, "I have more bruises from you than anyone who has ever even touched me."

"We'll to be fair, you are very pale," Bill said as he entered the small house, "Hey beautiful," he said as he gave her three quick kisses on her lips.

"C'mon you two," Charlie said as he grabbed an apple and bit into it with relish, "Get a room."

"We did. Nine months ago," Bill joked and kissed her stomach, "No news is good ne…" his voice trailed away, "Oh no."

Fleur looked at her husband, puzzled. His gaze was not on her or her baby bump; it was on something beyond her, she followed his eyes and saw the dial quickly turning towards "Emergency". He ran into the living room and Charlie followed behind closely behind. Fleur slowly made her way into the room. Charlie scooped up his niece and whisked her away into her bedroom while Bill turned on the muggle television. They had used it sparingly, but when it came to information about their country and national affairs, they had to agree; Muggles were always the first to know, which made it exceedingly more difficult for Oblivators. As the picture came up, they were horrified at what they saw. A giant building was ablaze, fire and smoke billowing out.

"Cursed fire," she asked confused, but also fearfully.

"I don't think so," Bill replied gravely and sat down. Fleur joined him, curious of what she saw. What had happened? She looked at the television screen and saw that this was a thriving urban city. The fire was towards the top of the building and she did not understand how such an inferno could have erupted without magic. Surely Bill was mistaken! Charlie gave a small cough to interrupt her thought.

"I said, Victoire is playing with her dolls," he reported, "what's going on?"

"It's on fire," Bill replied, "A building in Manhattan. I think it's the same one that Percy toured with MACUSA about a year ago. World Trade Center."

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Fleur saw a giant bird-like creature enter from the top, right of the screen and moved quickly towards the burning building, and smash into the building immediately next to it. The building erupted into flames, sending a fireball into the sky. Fleur let out a horrified shriek and buried her head into her husband's shoulder. It was too much. She had believed the fire was an accident. But the fact that some metal bird had flown straight into its twin building was certainly deliberate. There had to be hundreds of thousands of people inside that towering skyscraper. All of the death she was watching, live. And there was nothing anyone or anywhere could do about it. She poked her head out of the crook of her husband's body to see the Muggle…what were they called…racing into the office building to help the people.

"What is going on," she choked out a sob. A bang erupted in their room. The three turned so fast, expecting there to be an attack on them. But they were wrong. It was in fact, Percy, one of Bill's other brothers.

"You're watching it then," he said in horror as he gazed at the screen. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Those Muggles don't stand a chance…"

"What's going on Perc," Bill repeated as he got up and led his brother into the kitchen, "Tell me."

"I honestly don't know," Percy replied, his voice cracking from emotion, "Reports are coming in from everywhere. It sounds like a terrorist attack on the United States."

"A what?"

"You really should have taken Muggle Studies," Percy said, a bit exasperated as he straightened his glasses, and in a very professor-like tone, recited, "A terrorist is someone who demonstrates fear into others for certain reasons, mainly religion. Very similar to Death Eaters. However, these people are not witches but rather are Muggle radicals. There is only one group Professor Burbage talked about that would have the nerve to pull this off. It's called Al Qaeda. They're based out of Afghanistan."

"What is MACUSA doing about it?"

"The ministry is talking to their Magical President. Name's Sinopa Fenn. She's sending her finest squad of Aurors into the towers. She's hoping they'll be able to help save anyone trapped by the flames. She is also in contact with their Muggle President. Apparently he is visiting a Muggle primary school."

"Aren't the MACUSA worried about Muggles seeing them," Charlies asked, now joining them, leaving Fleur by herself on the couch alone as she watched the news unfold on the television. She hugged a pillow next to her, her stomach cramping up in absolute horror. How could she bear telling her daughter about what happened? What would they do?

"I doubt that is MACUSA least of concern," Percy said gravely, "Besides, everyone is looking up, not down. No one will notice the sound because of all the sirens and screaming. If anyone can be saved, they should try."

"What hit it," Fleur asked mutely as she tried to tear herself from the screen but found that it was impossible. Her whole body was shaking from the fear.

Percy looked at Fleur for the first time, just realizing she was there. He looked at Bill and then back at Fleur, "It's called an aeroplane." Percy said as he walked over and sat next to her and turned in towards her so he faced his sister in law. He gently took her hands and held them, in a comforting way, "Muggles use them to get from place to place, just like apparating. It's much slower of course. I think someone flew into the buildings on purpose."

Fleur tried to blink the stream of tears away from her eyes. She turned back to the television, simply expecting to see the burning buildings, but she saw something even more horrific. A woman was looking at the sky and outstretched her arms as if she were a bird and leaped. She did not shapeshift, she did not apparate. She just fell. She was watching people jumping to their deaths.

"Oh my God, Bill, look," she screamed, her tears now flowed like a broken dam and she sank off the couch to the ground in a pool of grief, as even through the news channels she could hear the sickening bang of a body hitting the ground.

"Charlie, take her out of here. I don't want her to see this," Bill ordered as he rushed forward to turn the television off.

"What?" Charlie said, as almost in a trance, "Yeah, sure," Charlie, his eyes never leaving the television as Bill fiddled with knobs and buttons trying to turn off the machine. He leaned down and took his sister-in-law by the hand and helped her up off the floor. Fleur felt numb. She didn't know anyone trapped inside. She didn't know any Muggles, personally. She had never even been to Manhattan. And yet, she was so grief-stricken. Charlie wrapped his arm around her back as she began walking, "Fleur, I don't want to alarm you, but I think your water broke." Fleur looked down at her yellow dress and sure enough, it was damp.

"We'd better get you to the hospital," he decided. "I will take her. Bill and Percy, you had better get to the Ministry. They are going to want all hands on deck."

"I work for Gringotts," Bill replied as he quickly stood up after successfully shutting off the television, "What would they want with me?"

"The economy is going to go insane soon. Witches and Wizards are all going to be going to the bank thinking that their gold will be affected. Trust me, Kingsley is going to need you and the rest of the family; Harry, Hermione, Ron, …"

Percy looked at his brother, with a dead look in his eyes and nodded, "They're going to need our help. I'll try to get you over to St. Mungos as quickly as possible."

Fleur began to take deep breaths. The pains of labor had not yet began as hard as they had been with Victoire, so she figured she still had some time. "Go Bill, I'll be okay. We'll drop Victoire at Luna's. Her father is out of town looking for that wretched Snorehack or what ever its called."

Bill looked at the two and then nodded, "I'll see you shortly." Percy put an arm on his brother's shoulder and the two apparated.

"Deep breaths sis," Charlie said his wand lazily. A dragon the size of a dog burst forth and flew out the door. Victoire totted out of her room. "Bubby," she declared.

"No, not a puppy," Charlie said as he picked her up, "That is a Draconis Verdus or a Green Welsh Dragon. Native to England and enjoys eating…"

"Less of the lecture," Fleur said as she groaned through a hard contraction, "We need to leave."

"Daddy," she asked.

"Daddy had to go to work, sweetheart," Charlie said as he gave her a kiss, "What about me? Can I be your Daddy?"

"No," she giggled.

"I'm hurt," he said, putting on a sad, face, "What can I be?"

"Unky!"

"Charlie," Fleur breathed, "I appreciate you wanting to coddle your niece, but now is not a good time…"

"Right, sorry," he apologized and put the little girl down. He pointed into the hallway, "Accio supplies," he breathed and a small knapsack appeared followed by diapers, baby clothes, blankets…everything Fleur would need for having the baby.

"All right," Charlie declared as he slipped the sack onto his back, "Now we just need Luna. I hope she got my patronus…"

"Of course I did," said a new voice. They turned and saw a thin, willowy woman standing before them. Her light blonde hair billowed around her heart-shaped face and her eyes were large and pale blue, almost silver. "Hello Charlie. Hello Fleur. Beautiful day today. Perfect for Nargles."

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said, brushing her comment aside, "Can you watch Vic while Fleur goes to the hospital?"

"Of course," Luna replied, giving a genuine smile, "We can go for a picnic at Hyde Park. It would be a lovely day for one."

"Sounds great, Luna," Charlie agreed, not listening to a word she just said, "I need to talk to you,". He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen, where, Fleur assumed, he was telling her about what was happening and asking her not to leave the cottage. It felt like hours, but minutes later, Luna emerged, looking solemn and nodding gravely.

"I will stay here," she announced, "until you send word otherwise."

"Thank you," Fleur gasped, "We'll send word when the baby is born. And don't turn on the Veletision."

"Television," Charlie corrected, and pulled out his watch, "Its 2: 27. Let's go." Fleur bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. While doing so, she looked at the clock, the hand firmly positioned at Emergency, with no indication of moving any time soon. "Three years of peace was not long enough," she thought to herself as she broke off the kiss and headed to the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and scooted over so Charlie could join her.

"St. Mungos" they both proclaimed and allowed their bodies to submit to the hot verdant flames.

"Help," Charlie gasped as he escorted Fleur out of the fireplace at the hospital, "She's in labor," he looked around for a Healer and found plenty in sight. For a normally functional and organized hospital, it was in chaos. Healers were everywhere, talking to all patients. Some were crying. People were apparating and disapparating everywhere. He picked up his sister and law and sprinted through until he got to the first one.

"Labor and Delivery," he panted as he placed her into a chair, carefully. The healer looked at him with weary, tear-striken eyes. Her light brown hair which fell in cascades out of her usual tight bun.

"Of course," she said, quickly wiping her eyes with the edge of her robes, and leading Charlie and Fleur down a hallway. "How long have you been in labor," she asked Fleur, her voice breaking.

"Since the second tower was hit," Fleur grimaced. The healer nodded and opened a door into a light, airy room that had sunshine yellow walls. It had a chair in far opposite corner near to the bed, where Charlie assumed the father would sit. Until Bill, arrived, he decided to be by his sister-in-laws side. The chair looked less than comfortable, which he decided that he would transfigured it into a attractive chair rest that was good enough to sleep in if need be.

"Wait here," the healer said, and ushered Fleur into a side room where, Charlie, expected, she would be prepped for the birth. Charlie began pacing back and forth. How could this happen? And why?

He turned around and saw Fleur shuffle in from the bathroom now wearing a simple light periwinkle gown and was helped by the Healer.

"Are you the father," she asked Charlie as she helped Fleur into the bed and began waving her wand over Fleur's stomach.

"No, brother-in-law," Charlie replied, "Her husband is at Gringrotts. He will be here shortly."

She nodded and finished her exam. "You're still pretty early in labor, but I think she will have the child before the day is over. I'll send in Healer Thalia Santiago. She will be in shortly." She turned and walked out of the room. She stopped and ushered Charlie to follow her. He looked at his sister in law and quickly joined the Healer in the hallway.

"Was she watching when it started," she asked sternly.

"Yes," Charlie admitted, "I think that's what made her go into labor."

"How far along is she," she asked pointedly.

"Four days overdo. Why?"

The nurse breathed a sigh of relief, "Trauma to patients sometimes make mothers go into labor early. Since she is past her due date, there is no major need to worry about the child. Do you have any family members in New York?"

"None," Charlie replied immediately.

"Anywhere in the US?"

"No," he replied again, "None that I know of."

"Good," she nodded, "Rumors are coming in that a third plane hit somewhere in their Muggle capital. Don't tell her yet," she demanded as she saw Charlie's face go ashen, "You can tell her later what all happened."

"What has happened," he asked matter of factly.

"Some sort of attack. Three in the last hour. The last one happened…" she consulted he watch, "about five minutes ago. Their President and the Magical President have both spoken condemning the acts. Hopefully, it is over," she tried to give him a smile.

"Do you have someone there," he asked quietly. He saw her face crumple and he knew he had gotten it right. She was worried and rightly so because someone she loved was in danger.

"My father," she whispered, "'he's a muggle. He was supposed be in the tower today giving a presentation."

"What is his name?"

"Michael," she replied, trying to fight off the tears. She brushed her tears away and turned and left Charlie alone in the hallway.

Bill was in his office at Gringotts and true to his brother's word, the place was busy. Witches and wizards were bustling in demanding their life's entire amount in galleons, knuts, and sickles. It was enough to make one go mad.

"Bill," growled a goblin by the name of Ragnok, "You need to talk to these people. Make them see sense."

"Me," he replied, flabbergasted, "I can't! I have to go! My wife…"

"is fine," Ragnok snapped, "The Wizarding world needs you. You can make these people see sense. We do not need an uprising on our hands, on top of all of this."

Bill weighed the options and nodded, "I'll speak and then head to hospital. I will not miss my own child's birth."

The goblin looked furious, but nevertheless, nodded in agreement. Bill and he walked into the main lobby. Witches and Wizards were packed in so much, he knew that they needed to be reassured as quickly as possible.

Bill removed his wand and pointed it at his throat and muttered, "Sonorus" and began to speak, "Attention". The room grew quiet, "My name is William Weasley and I am head of Head of the Financial Office for the Wizarding Community in London. Today a tragedy has struck a faraway land that has affected both Wizards and Muggles alike. I understand your fear and your anger. I implore you all to remain calm in this crisis. Your property and wealth remain safe here at Gringotts as it has always been." He breathed as he noticed several people nod in agreement. It was working! "Our Minister of Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister are already in communication with one another and have agreed to assist one another in this tragedy. I ask every single one of you to please return home and await further communication from Kingsley Shacklebolt. If any of you live near to or are friends with any Muggles or Squibbs, ask for continual updates from their government as well. In these dark days, we must remain united. Thank you." With a flick of his wand, he muted his projection and stepped back.

"How was that," he asked Ragnok bluntly. "Well said, Bill." He replied gruffly, "Now, I need you to do some…"

"No," Bill interrupted, "I'm leaving. I need to get to St. Mungos. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Whatever it is, it can wait until then."

"Bill," he heard his name and turned around and saw Kingley Shacklebolt, "Do you have a moment?"

Bill snarled, impatiently. "Yes, Minister," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "My wife is in labor at St. Mungo. I have plenty of time."

Kingsley blinked, stunned, "Excuse me?"

Bill sighed, "Kingsley, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. But I have to go. I know there is an emergency, but I have to be by my wife's side."

"I understand," he replied kindly, "My wife would have never forgiven me for missing our triplets' birth. Give me ten minutes and we will walk to the Leaky Cauldon. I do need to discuss a few matters regarding the situation at hand."

Bill turned and he and the minister headed out of the Bank and made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"First, does Fleur know about the situation at hand," Kinglsey asked, worriedly.

"Yes," Bill said tersely, "we saw it on the muggle television. Charlie is with her. She knows about the attack, but not all of it. Percy filled us all in on what he suspected occured. The wizards in America…"

"Are already assisting as needed. MACUSA agents have been apparating into the building almost immediately after the second tower was hit. They are being taken to headquarters where the Obliviators are making them think that their Muggle firefighters rescued them," Kingsley reported, as he jogged to keep up with Bill, "They're doing their best. But there will be a large loss of life. Muggles, Squibs, even Wizards…"

"Percy said it was a terrorist group," Bill breathed, "Muggles or Wizards?"

"I have no idea," Kingsley replied, honestly, "I've sent ten of my best Aurors to protect the Prime Minister, the Royal Family, and the American Ambassador."

"Who," Bill asked.

"Robards, Savage, and Dawlish are with the Prime Minister. Potter, Weasley, Proudfoot, and Longbottom are with the Royal Family. Doty, Granger, and Williamson are with the Ambassador. I thought Granger would be best with the Ambassador as she is Muggle-born and will understand their laws. I will be joining Robards momentarily."

"Doty is excellent," Bill smiled, "We both found those Cursed Vaults during our time at Hogwarts. She's quick as a whip and a skilled dueller. And it's a good idea to send Hermione with her. I'm sure the American Ambassador will be comforted be her presence."

"Indeed," Shacklebolt agreed solemnly, "I wanted to talk to you though about something else though. A third attack has occurred – this one at the Muggle Capital. A place called Washington D.C. A report came two minutes before you gave your speech."

Bill sucked in his breath. One attack was an accident. Two was deliberate. Three was a declaration of war. There was no way that anyone could mistake what had occurred now.

"I hope Fleur doesn't find out," Bill muttered to himself.

"Indeed. Say nothing yet," Kingsley advised, "She will need all her strength to focus on the delivery. Who is with your daughter?"

"No idea. I'm sure Charlie sent for someone. I left before they did."

"I'll see to it that someone checks up on her. For now, focus on the joy of your new child. Ten knuts that is another girl."

Bill gave a smirk, "You're on."

Charlie helped Fleur pace. The Healer who had just left had said that Fleur was indeed in labor, but not far enough yet. Fleur was so worried about what was happening, she refused to lie in the bed. Walking helped her think.

"What is happening," she moaned, through, what Charlie assumed, was another contraction, "How can someone do this to those poor people?"

"Fleur, there is always evil in the world," Charlie reassured her, "I'm sure people are making sure that they are safe. Americans are tough. They can handle anything that's thrown at them."

"Really?" Fleur asked hopefully, "How are you so sure?"

"Well, I know a few…" Charlie admitted sheepishly, "Because of my job, you see. Working with dragons, I've had to travel occasionally. "

"There are no dragons in America," Fleur objected, "I remember reading about them at Beauxbatons!"

"True," Charlie admitted, "No native dragons. However, we do deliver some to other places around the world. The Americans keep theirs in a place called Olympia. Very close to volcanos so no one is suspicious."

"You're bloody fou," Fleur muttered. Charlie threw his head back and howled with laughter, "Guess I am a bit barmy, but that's part of being a Dragonologist."

Fleur turned and looked at her brother-in-law, "How can you be so light-hearted," she asked in amazement, "Those poor people…"

Charlie's smiled faded a bit, "I'm devastated as to what has happened," he said, his voice lower, and broke a bit, "Life will never be the same. For such a short time, we had peace, but this is catastrophic. We need to help one another. I heard the Healers mention that the Wizards in America are on the scene assisting as needed. I'm sure we will get more information from Bill once he arrives." He bit his lip and hoped that bill would not mention the third attack.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Hey Bee!"

Fleur looked up and saw a young woman. She had bright blue eyes that were color of sapphires and platinum blond hair that stopped just short of her shoulders, "Friend of yours," she asked during a contraction.

"Yeah," Charlie replied as he led her to her bed, "She was a sister of a friend of mine from Hogwarts. She was sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Nice to see you Charlie," Bee replied as she walked over to Fleur and stopped her from getting in the bed, "My name is Beatrice Haywood. I'm here to see how you are doing."

"A bit uncomfortable, but I'm doing all right."

"Let's keep walking," she encouraged, "movement helps during delivery." She turned to Charlie, "I thought you said you'd never settle down. Said dragons were easier than women, if I recall."

Charlie threw his head back and laughed, "They still are. This here is my sister in law. Bill will be here shortly."

"Good, then leave my patient be," Beatrice said and turned back to Fleur, "Is this your first?"

Charlie walked out of the room and made his way to the front desk. He immediately saw Bill arrive as well as the other Healer who had told him about the third attack.

"Glad to see you made it," Charlie greeted him, "Fleur is fine. Beatrice Haywood is with her now. How is everything back at Gringotts?"

"Fine for now," Bill replied, "It was a bit insane at first, but they're calming down. Kingsley talked to me on my way over. There was another attack though about…" he checked his watch, "ten minutes ago."

Charlie nodded. So, Bill was already aware of the third attack. The Healer Thalia had just told him of the attack when he went in to help Fleur walk.

"What the bloody hell is going on," came another voice. The brothers turned and saw in amazement, their youngest sister, Ginny, walk towards them.

"Ginny," Bill replied and rushed to hug her, "What are you doing here?"

"Percy sent word to us all about the attack. He said Fleur was in labor too. Then Kingsley called for everyone to meet in one of those old trial rooms and gave out orders. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went with him. I wasn't given a job, so I came here," She folded her arms crossly, "Now what the bloody hell is going on?"

Charlie began to fill her in while Bill made his way to Fleur. As he entered the room, he saw his wife pacing; her face looked troubled, as he knew it would be, mixed with the pain from the contractions and the anguish of the day's events that she knew of.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered and kissed her on the neck.

Fleur turned and smiled up at him, "There is my handsome husband. I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"I'm a man of my word," he swore, "back in less than an hour."

"I never doubted you," Fleur purred, "But what a horrid day for this little one to be born on."

"All we can do is wait and hope," Bill replied calmly, "I'm sure they are doing everything they can to help one another."

"Have you heard anymore news," Fleur asked. Bill, not wanting worry his wife, wanted to lie, but couldn't. Her eyes bore into him, insisting the truth.

"Yes," he admitted and chose his words carefully, "Kingsley has sent some his Aurors to protect vital people throughout England. He believes this was no accident."

"Naturally," Fleur agreed, "What else?"

"Ginny is here," he declared, hoping to distract her.

Fleur narrowed her eyes, "Bill," she said, in her drawing French accent, "My name may mean flower, but I'm not delicate. Tell me. Everything."

Bill sighed. He knew there was no way to beat around the bush. "There has been another attack. It happened about six minutes ago. This time in the Muggle Capital. Just a fire." He assured her, as he noticed her eyes widen, "I'm sure everyone is safe."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I hope so. Now we just need to wait to see when this young one will arrive," she placed her hand on her stomach, "Feel how strong she is."

Bill smiled and placed his hand on her round bump and felt a sharp kick, "You think it's a girl?"

"I do," she looked up at him and her hair waved like water, "Although she certainly is more energetic than Victoire."

"Kingsley thinks it's a girl too."

"What are you hoping for," Fleur asked as she walked over to her bed and climbed in. She smoothed down the sheets and patted it down, invitingly. Bill smiled and walked over to her and caressed her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Boy or girl, I hope it is healthy and just as beautiful as you."

"But…"

"I wouldn't say no to a son," Bill gave a wry smile, "Dad still hasn't forgiven me for breaking tradition. The Weasley's had firstborn sons for the last hundred years."

"Traditions were made to be broken," Fleur laughed merrily, "I am anything but traditional. Besides, I wouldn't mind a child as handsome as you are."

"How far apart are you contractions," he asked, worriedly.

"About eight minutes," Fleur answered, "It's still very early for the labor. My Healer…"

"Is right here," a voice interrupted and Bill turned to see her. Beatrice was no longer the first year that he remembered. The girl who was cursed into being sucked into a portrait during his Final Year at Hogwarts. He along with Charlie, the cowardly Gryffindor, Ben Cooper, and their frenemy, Merula Snyde, along with one of his best friends, Lyra Doty, helped break the curse. Last he saw her was at the Year End Feast.

"Hey Bee," Bill greeted her warmly

The young woman looked up and squeaked in shock. He then remembered that to someone new, the long scratches he had received years ago would be a surprise.

"Bill Weasley," she asked warily, "Wha-what happened?"

"Oh I was attacked by old Greyback a few years ago," he waved off her reaction, "Not important. How is Fleur?"

"She's-um-she's doing really well," Beatrice replied, her voice still a bit shaky. "Her labor is progressing well and should be expected to deliver within the next few hours. I thought it would be good for her to walk around the floor. Pacing helps women prepare for her delivery. I was just about to also ask her if she was also thirsty."

"Yes, please," Fleur answered, "Water will be just fine. Can I walk the halls?"

"Of course," Beatrice replied and walked over and linked her arm with Fleur's, "Let me know if you need to rest or if you feel another contraction."

Bill smiled encouragingly at her, "I'll be right back. I want to talk to Ginny and Charlie. I'll give them the update."

Once Bill had left, Beatrice helped Fleur down the hall. Fleur walked side by side with the friendly nurse and talked about the days of Hogwarts. Fleur had spent a year there when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was occurring but spent very little time inside the castle except for at Meals, studying in the Library, and during the Yule Ball itself. All of Beauxbaton's classes were held inside Magical Carriage.

"When was Bill attacked by a werewolf," Beatrice asked, "I only knew him for a year before he graduated."

"In the spring of 1997," Fleur replied as she breathed through another contraction, "He was not infected thankfully."

Beatrice's shoulders relaxed, "Werewolves always scared my sister and I. A dear Muggle friend we knew was killed by one years ago. I learned to recognize their signs and marks years ago. I was worried that…"

"Tonight is not a full moon," Fleur reassured her, "And if it was, he can't turn. The only trait that Bill seemed to inherit is that he likes his meat rare."

Beatrice threw her head back and laughed, "Overall I say that was good that he married you. I hear the French like their meat rare as well."

"You heard right," Fleur agreed. She then doubled over and panted, "This one is really painful," she admitted.

"Let's get you back then," Beatrice declared, "This little one is determined to see you."

Charlie and Ginny were in the waiting area. Bill had just left to return to the room after speaking with them for fifteen minutes.

Thalia poked her head out, "You two," she pointed to the Weasleys, "Get in here now,"

Ginny and Charlie exchanged looks and followed her into a room where a Muggle television was playing the news.

"There's been another attack," Thalia declared, getting right to the point, "We think," she amended as she saw the two blanch with shock, "A plane crashed somewhere in Pennsylvania. It crashed about," she checked the time on her pocket watch, "approximately twenty minutes ago. Also, one of the towers fell almost as the hour struck."

Ginny gasped in horror, "If one fell…"

"The other will fall too," Charlie confirmed, "Was everyone out at the time it fell?"

"I doubt it," Thalia replied grimly, "I bet they weren't even considering it would fall."

"Where is Pennsylvania," Ginny asked.

Thalia shrugged, "No clue. I know it's a state but there are so many I'm not sure. My guess, it would have to be near the others, so the East Coast is my best guess."

"It's the state under New York," Charlie answered, "It's about 80 miles or so North of their Muggle Capital, so it makes sense."

"Where did it hit," Ginny asked, her voice shaking.

"In the middle of a field." Thalia answered, her voice a bit relieved, "Hopefully it was unrelated, but still…"

"I'd wage a 100 galleons, it is related," Charlie interrupted, "Four aeroplane crashes in one day all within a few hours of each other is no coincidence.

"Agreed" Thalia nodded, "Come," she gestured them to the front desk where several Healers were talking into the Fireplace. On the other end, the face of a beautiful witch was talking with them. She had dirty blond hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Charlie recognized her immediately from his time at Hogwarts; Lyra Doty. Her brother Jacob had been missing for several years and during their fifth year, they were able to find him trapped in a portrait. It was also during that time, that they were betrayed by their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Upon their graduation from Hogwarts, he left for Romania and she entered into the Auror Department along with several of their classmates such as Diego Caplan, and their old classmate, Nymphodora Tonks, who had died only a few years before.

"I'm currently with the American Ambassador, in London," she was saying to the Healers, "Word is coming in on his television that this is in fact an attack brought on by the radical Muggle terrorist organization, Al Queda."

"Is the Ambassador safe," asked one of the Healers.

"Yes," Lyra answered, "No one enters or leaves without our knowledge. That young Hermione Granger is as quick as a whip and has been a real asset here. Her knowledge of Muggles is impressive. She sent me here to inform you as we couldn't set up a connection to the Floo Network to the Ambassadors House.

"Madam Doty," Thalia began, "May I introduce you to…"

"Charlie," Lyra exclaimed and embraced him warmly, "It's been too long!" Charlie grinned and returned her embrace. He had seen her occasionally since graduation. She once came to Romania to visit and even brought a smuggled Norwegian Ridgeback along with a few of their friends from Hogwarts. She also participated in the Battle for Hogwarts, dueling alongside their former frenemy, Merula Snyde against a group of Death Eaters. He had last seen her at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Hey Lyra," Charlie greeted her as he inhaled her ever-present lemon-scented perfume. "Bill said you were with the American Ambassador. What are you doing here?"

Lyra's grin turned into a thin grimace. "Change of plans. Granger asked me to come here. I will then be going to Hogwarts to meet with McGonnegal. The students do not yet know. I sent my patronus already to inform her of my arrival. I will be taking the Floo Network momentarily." She looked around the hospital, "What are you doing here?"

Charlie grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Bill and his wife are having a baby."

Lyra beamed. "That is wonderful news. Is it their first?," She then noticed Ginny, "And is this your wife?"

Charlie choked back a laugh, "No and no. This is my sister Ginny. And no, it's their second. What about you?"

Lyra quickly shook Ginny's hand politely and replied, "I travel all the time as an Auror; Tokyo, Chennai, Jerusalem, you name it, I have been there, likely. I recently returned from Cairo. You were right. It was most certainly worth seeing the tombs."

Charlie laughed, "No dragons though. A real shame."

Lyra rolled her eyes, "You and your dragons," she chuckled, "You're worse than Hagrid."

Thalia cleared her throat politely, "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we do need to discuss a few details, regarding the attacks."

In the room, Fleur was in her bed. No sooner did she return to her room than she went into labor. Within a half hour, their newest child had been born. Bill and Fleur looked at their newest daughter's face with pride. She was a Weasley through and through. Her bright red hair was prominent and she had shining sapphire eyes.

"She's beautiful," Bill said as he kissed his wife's forehead, "Good job Mummy,"

Fleur breathed in relief, "Your father will be disappointed,"

"He'll get over it," Bill chucked, "He'll take one look at her and melt just like Victoire."

"What should we name her," Fleur asked.

"I like the French names," Bill admitted, "Let's keep with the theme. But I did have a middle name I'd like."

"Oh," Fleur asked, "What is that,"

"I was thinking of Nymphodora," Bill admitted, "We were very good friends at Hogwarts and I wanted to honor her sacrifice."

"Tonks was a great friend," Fleur admitted, "I wish we had gotten to know each other more. For the longest time, I thought she was in love with you and that's why I was so rude to her when we first met. After she and Lupin married, I got to know her better."

"I think Tonks would have been honored to share her name with our daughter," Bill agreed. He looked down and was shocked that his daughter's hair was now pink. He and Fleur traded a shocked look.

"That's an omen," Fleur replied, trying to keep a straight face, "Tonks is still going to annoy us…"

Bill threw his head back and howled with laughter, "Leave it to her to pull a stunt like that."

Fleur looked back at the baby. "A French girl name…what should you be?"

Four Days Later

"Will you calm down," Bill hissed at Molly who was washing the dishes furiously at the Burrow. He had noticed over the years this was her stress reliever; anytime she was nervous, she cleaned. When Ron left with his friends shortly after the downfall of the ministry a few years back, her house was absolutely spotless. Arthur was in his chair in the living room reading the Daily Prophet. On the front of the page was Kingsley Shacklebolt and the United States Magical President, Sinopa Fenn were shaking hands, grim faced. The headlines read 'Hope for the Future'. Charlie, Percy, Harry, Ronald, Ginny, and Hermione were also in the living room. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess, Ginny was knitting, or at least attempting to, a golden blanket for the baby. Charlie was writing a letter to a correspondence regarding a recent dragon that had been captured in the wild. Hermione was also deep in paperwork, sifting through the files of the dead witches, wizards and muggles of Great Britain. Her eyes, wet with tears as she penned condolence letter after condolence letter. Percy, always the diligent bookworm, was reading a Muggle newspaper that he had picked up that morning and every other morning since the attack. He was trying to solve how and why this attack took place and where the other members of the organization would be most likely to be near. His confidence of the Al Queda organization proved correct after Muggle newspapers printed the same.

"Oh I'm so nervous," Molly prattled, "George insisted that he was going to propose at noon. That was three minutes ago! We should have heard something by now!"

Fleur chuckled softly as she cradled her daughter, "We'll hear soon enough. Maybe they decided to elope…"

Molly looked horrified, "And rob us all of the chance to see them properly married? I think not!" She turned around and flicked her wand at the pot. Flames appeared underneath and her soup began to simmer. Ginny let out a quiet giggle, only to immediately stop when her mother shot a look at her. Ginny blushed and resumed her knitting.

"Finished," Hermione declared and placed her quill down. In front of her, stood a stack of letter; both for Muggle post and Owl post.

"What's the count," Ron asked quietly.

"Sixty-seven from Great Britain, Scotland, and Ireland." She answered. "Most were muggles. They never stood a chance."

Ron got up and gave her an awkward hug and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head while Crookshanks jumped into her lap and gave one his uncommon purrs.

"America suffered the worst," Percy agreed gravely. "The count stands at 3,978 confirmed dead."

"So many," Molly breathed, "Those poor people…"

Percy nodded and removed his glasses and busied cleaning them as Bill noticed a single tear fall from his face. So many tears of late; Tears of pain and also of joy.

"Have you heard from your American friends," Arthur asked as he folded the newspaper and set it aside, "You had more of a connection to them than any of us."

Percy placed the glasses on his face, his face looked like it aged overnight, due to the grief, "I received word last night. They are all well. They have been overwhelmed with wiping memories and healing the injuries the best they can. They have to make the victims that survived look believable so they may leave with a broken bone or something similar to make it seem as if they were simply lucky to survive."

"They're covering it up," Ginny asked horrified.

"Only the wizards involvement," Percy answered immediately, "They are leaving the memories intact. No one will ever be able to forget this day, but the wizards will seem like their Muggle Firemen."

"Did any of them loose a family member," Charlie asked.

"Yes. Only one to my knowledge. A friend of mine, Sofia, lost a cousin I believe.

"Let's change the subject," Molly immediately said, "Enough of this sad talk." Molly walked over and looked at her newest granddaughter, "Have you picked the name?"

"Yes," Fleur answered and looked at Bill and he walked over. They squeezed hands. "Her name is Dominique Nymphodora Hope Weasley."

"What a long name," Molly replied, a bit surprised.

"But all relevant." Bill replied. "Dominique because she truly belongs us all. Nymphodora after Tonks. She always was a good friend and knew how to make us laugh. Hope, because if this week told us anything, it's that we must always have hope even during these dark times."

Molly blinked and then silently outstretched her arms. Fleur gingerly placed the baby in her arms. As brown eyes met brown, Molly began to cry for the first time since the attacks happened. All of her grief, joy, and anguish erupted at once.

"Mom," Bill said, he was surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffled, "Absolutely nothing. Her name is perfect."


End file.
